


Mini Silmarillion

by Mirach, Mirach_art (Mirach)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Comic, Everyday objects as Tolkien characters, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/pseuds/Mirach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/pseuds/Mirach_art
Summary: The tales from the Silmarillion as comic strips using everyday objects. Fëanor is a match, of course. Túrin is a safety pin.  See the rest for yourselves.
Comments: 38
Kudos: 47





	1. Ainulindalë




	2. Valaquenta




	3. The Races of Middle-earth




	4. The Darkening of Valinor




	5. The Tale of Fëanor




	6. The Tale of Beren and Lúthien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A botanical metaphore in 3 pictures. Spruce (1st picture) is evergreen, but larch (2nd and 3rd picture) is a deciduous conifer. I had to wait several months between the 2nd and 3rd photo.


	7. Of Gondolin




	8. Narn i Hín Húrin




	9. Akallabêth




End file.
